HYMNS
by nialler and percy forever
Summary: THIS IS SONGS ON PERCY JACKSON eg:All the heroes were in the poseidon cabin they on the radio and perfect was playing Percy catches Annabeth's hand and stands up and sings"I might never be your knight in shining armour, I might never be the one you take home to mother." Frank follows with Hazel"And I might never be the one who brings you flowers, But I can be the one, be the o
1. Chapter 1

**(HEY GUYS SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND YOU CAN TELL ME WHICH SONG YOU WANT ME TO DO AND I WILL TRY THANKS)**

All the heroes were in the poseidon cabin they on the radio and perfect was playing

Percy catches Annabeth's hand and stands up and sings"I might never be your knight in shining armour,

I might never be the one you take home to mother."

Frank follows with Hazel"And I might never be the one who brings you flowers,

But I can be the one, be the one tonight."

Jason sings"When I first saw you,

From across the room"

piper "jason we met in the bus"

"oh just go along"

leo "I could tell that you were curious,

Oh, yeah

Girl, I hope you're sure,

What you're looking for.

Cause I'm not good at making promises"

calypso "really?"says while raising her eyebrow

percy"But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Then baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you."

Jason"And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Then baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

So let's start right now."

will to nico"I might never be the hands you put your heart in

Or the arms that hold you any time you want them

But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment

'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time."

Nico "oh will! i will always love you."

the girls sing together"When I first saw you

From across the room

I could tell that you were curious,

Oh, yeah

boy, I hope you're sure

What you're looking for

'Cause I'm not good at making promises.

But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Then baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Then baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

So let's start right now."

Piper"And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out"

Leo in the background"Oh, yeah"

Leo "And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about

Baby, I'm perfect

Baby, we're perfect."

and all of them dance together in the room and sing along"If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Then baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Then baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

So let's start right now."

"this was fun "Percy said and collapsed on the bed


	2. Chapter 2

drag me down

leo I've got fire for a heart

nico I'm not scared of the dark

You've never seen it look so easy

percy I got a river for a soul

And baby you're a boat

Baby you're my only reason

caylipso If I didn't have you there would be nothing left

leo The shell of a man who could never be his best

nico If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun

You taught me how to be someone, yeah

annabeth

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

will All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

jason All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

frank All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

everyone

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

leo I got fire for a heart

hazel I'm not scared of the dark

grover You've never seen it look so easy

percy I got a river for a soul

And baby you're a boat

piper Baby you're my only reason

clarisse

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)

coach hedge The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)

hazel to nico If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)

nico to will You taught me how to be someone

whole camp started to sing along as the bon fire burned brightly

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

All my life

You stood by me

When no one else was ever behind me

All these lights

They can't blind me

With your love, nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody

Nobody can drag me down


	3. Chapter 3

thinking out loud

percy sings When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

jason joins And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

will joins So, honey, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

leo sings along When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)

I know you will still love me the same

frank sings along 'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

all of the boys sing That, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud

all the girls and nico sing along with the boys So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

But maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are


End file.
